Plan
by IwinUlose-Izzy
Summary: When Tess finds a binder with a plan she wrote in Camp Rock on the back page, what happens?
1. Chapter 1: Step 6

Tess sat down on her bed. Finally, she was done unpacking. She hung over the side of her bed and pulled out her binder. Flipping through it with tired hands, she saw sketches of herself, most done by professionals. She'd been meaning to look through the binder for years, but it hadn't been touched other than by the movers for over five. Finally, she reached the back page, a yellow piece of paper she had added to the binder. "What's this?" She squinted at the paper.

-

Tess's Plan.

Step 1: Beat Mitchie at final jam.  
Step 2: Steal Shane Grey's heart.  
Step 3: Create a band.  
Step 4: Confront mom.  
Step 5: Sell 1 hit record by the time I'm 21.  
Step 6: Make up with friends  
Step 7: Find something I love.  
Step 8: Learn to ----  
Step 9: Be happy.  
Step 10: Apologize

-

She almost laughed at it at first. What a childish list. She guessed it was made at Camp Rock all of those years back. Reading them over again, though, she frowned. None of these dreams came true, except for possibly number 8, depending on what the word crossed out was. A tear came to her eye. No, of course these weren't fulfilled! They were all stupid! Stupid dreams of a stupid fifteen year old!

Her mind quickly wondered, though. How could she let this list defeat her? She couldn't, she wouldn't… The list was going to be fulfilled. Starting with step number six. Make up with friends.

-

The Camp Rock 2008 yearbook wasn't hard to find. Tess had unpacked it just the previous Monday, and put it on the bottom shelf of her bookcase. As she grabbed it, she noticed just how amazing the apartment was. Her mother had really gone all out with the designers, Tess would have to thank her again. If she could get ahold of her….

Nevermind that. Tess sat in one of the white chairs which blended with the walls perfectly. It was large enough for her to curl up in, and she pulled the cover, which was left there from her nightly Twilight reading from the night before, over her body. She slid her cellphone out of her pocket and opened the yearbook.

Of course, Connect 3's photo was the first page of the book. She would save them for last. Then came her cabin. Tess Tyler, Ella Pador, and Margaret Dupree. "They probably still hate me." Tess grimaced. This wasn't going to be easy., but it had to be done. She searched the page for Ella's number, dialed it, and pressed the call button on her cellphone.

It rang a few times, enough to make Tess pretty sure Ella wouldn't pick up. Suddenly, an old women's voice burst into her ear.

"Hello?" Tess thought she could hear some kind of old time game show in the background. This couldn't be Ella, could it?

"Ella? Is that you?" Tess peeped up.

"Ella? Oh, no, no…" The old woman laughed from the other side of the line. "Ella moved out just a few years ago. Who am I speaking to?"

"Tess Tyler."

"Oh, oh, Tess!" The voice on the other end seemed to go into panic. "I'm Ella's mother… Tess Tylers… Ella's friend from Camp Rock. She missed you the second year."

Tess recalled it. She hadn't gone to the next year's Camp Rock out of fear. "Yeah… I was wanting to talk to her, catch up."

"I'll get you her number, it's right on the bulletin board. Let me get my glasses."

Tess smiled. She'd never met Ella's mother. She seemed like a nice woman.

"Here it is…" Ella's mother recited the number, and Tess simultaneously typed it into her phone.

"Thank you, ma'am." Tess said.

"Of course.

"Have a good night." Tess inched her finger towards the button to end the call.

"Oh yes, Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Ella's a little touchy about that one girl… What was her name? Margaret. Don't mention her." Ella's mother's voice was grave.

"Did they get in a fight?" Tess smiled. They weren't ever the best of friends.

"Oh, um, goodnight, Tess Tyler." The line cut.

"Well that was rude." Tess said to herself. She looked down to her phone to make sure she had Ella's new number down right, then pressed the call button.

This time, the phone was answered almost instantly. "Tess? Tess Tyler Tess?" Tess knew it was Ella's voice.

"How'd you know?" Tess smiled, thanking god that Ella held no grudge.

"Caller ID, it's the future Tess!" Ella giggled. "I haven't seen you for a good five years!"

Tess laughed. "Yeah. My mom wouldn't let me go to Camp Rock 2009." It was a lie, but what Ella didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Bummer. Me and Peggy had a great time." Ella said, with a slight touch of sadness.

"Yeah…" Tess trailed off. Well, this was awkward. Plus, it didn't seem to be going anywhere toward accomplishing the sixth step. There was no making up to do… But why? Ella hated Tess the last time they saw each other.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Oh, I called the number in the yearbook and your mom gave me this one." Tess replied. "She's nice."

"Yeah, she is…" Ella said. "So, why'd you call?"

"I just wanted to catch up. I'm trying to get in contact with all of you from Camp Rock. You, Connect 3, Mitchie," Tess remember what Ella's mother had said, how not to mention Peggy, but she decided to ignore it. "and Peggy."

"Um…" Ella's voice changed… Was she… Crying? "Uh…" Sobbing noises were now obvious to Tess.

"What, what's wrong, Ella?" She could almost guess what was wrong. She'd been reminded of Peggy, and whatever happened between them.

"You really didn't hear?" Ella was yelling into the phone, trying to keep her voice calm. "After Camp Rock 2009, Peggy was driven home by her mother. A man drove by them… He had a gun, and…"

Tess held her breath in shock. What? What did she just say? She couldn't mean… "Ella, Peggy was… Shot?"

Ella broke out into uncontrollable sobs, and Tess did the same soon after. She shouldn't have mentioned her… "It was her mom that was… After she was dead the car lost control… Peggy was killed in the accident…"

"No…" Tess's tears stained the cover that was wrapped around her. "Ella… I'm so…"

"Don't be…" Ella started to recover. "Peggy's in a better place."

Tess nodded.

"Anyway… Where are you living now?" Ella sounded slightly better.

"New York. I'm in an apartment up here."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Tess could hear Ella blow her nose on the other end after she talked. "Me too, we should get coffee! You up for it?

Tess smiled, tears still dropping off her chin. "Yes, of course."

"Baron and Sander opened up a coffee shop in Brooklyn, you remember them?" Ella said.

Tess scanned her mind. Oh yes, the dancers! "Yeah, them."

"They have nightly rock bands, Saturday Connect 3 will be there, you down?"

"Sure!" Tess said. Maybe she'd see Shane?

"The place's named Hasta La Vista. Be there about… Five-ish? Connect 3 should be there by then." Ella said.

"Sure."

"Night, Tessie… I missed you." All the time Tess had spend with Ella came flashing back.

"I missed you too. Night" Tess hung up, laid against the chair, and cried.

She wasn't going to be calling the others tonight. She didn't care. Connect 3 would be at the coffee shop anyway. Chances were Mitchie would be there to steal the spotlight from Tess as well, as usual. The only one missing would be Peggy…

Tess Tyler slowly cried herself to sleep. Maybe this list wasn't the best idea.

* * *

  
A.N.: Co-written with Ressficent. Thx 4 reading. Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Step 2

Finally, it was Saturday… Morning. Tess woke up at noon, leaving five hours to get ready to go to Hasta La Vista. She got out of bed and walked to her bulletin board, as she had every day since Tuesday, when she'd called Ella.

The 'plan' was there, pinned up with a thumb tack. Unfortunately, it'd been three days and still none of the steps were crossed out, but hopefully step six would be fulfilled that night. She smiled, very pleased with herself, and walked into her closet.

It wasn't hard to pick what to wear. It was a coffee shop, so she slipped on a white long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and a serious-looking jacket. Perfect coffee shop feel, in fact she had worn this just the previous year when her mother stood her up at a coffee date.

Now, all she had to do was wait.

-

Four thirty! Finally, Tess shot up from the couch and ran out of her apartment's door. Once she cleared the building, she got onto the nearest bus that would take her to Brooklyn.

She'd gotten directions online to Hasta La Vista, and had no trouble finding it from where the bus dropped her off. As she stood in front of the building, looking at the bright logo displayed above the automatic door, she blurted out.

"It's big."

And it was. There was no way this could be a coffee shop. A couple walked in, dressed in tight jeans and T-shirts. Tess looked down, scanning herself. She'd even slipped on high-heels as she left the apartment!

"Tess! Tess!" Ella's voice came from behind Tess. She whirled around to see Ella getting off a bus and running towards the 'coffee' shop.

"No turning back now." Tess whispered to herself.

"What are you wearing?" Ella said. Tess sighed. She too was dressed casually, with jeans and a T-shirt.

"Um… Yeah." Tess blushed. How embarrassing…

"I've got some extra clothes in my locker. You can change inside, come on!" Tess didn't have much of a choice, Ella grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the building.

Tess was instantly hit with rock music. Some small band of highschoolers were playing on a stage on one end of the large room, while a man, possibly an older Baron, was taking orders from customers at the other end of the room. As each customer was served, they would sit at one of the tables scattered around the room, surrounding a dance floor near the stage.

"Coffee shop? More like a club." Tess said, still being pulled by Ella.

Ella just laughed. "After these guys are done Connect 3 will be on. They're probably getting ready in the band dressing room. Let me just tell Baron we're here." She released Tess's wrist and ran over to where the man, now definitely Baron, was serving customers.

She was back quickly as well. "He said you're allowed in the back. Come on, let's get you some clothes." Ella giggled.

As Tess was pulled, she still had to admit it was nice to be back with Ella. Not exactly the atmosphere she was expecting, but it would probably be fun. Ella pulled her through a door and the music was abruptly blocked out. The room had a row of lockers on each side of it, then three doors on the other wall, probably leading to dressing rooms for the bands.

"Here we go, my lockers over here." Ella let go of Tess once again and walked over to a locker on the right side, unlocking it with a memorized combination. She looked through the locker, and Tess found it the perfect opportunity to start up a conversation.

"So… Do you work here?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, weekdays. It's fun." Ella squinted into the locker. "Ah! There they are." She pulled out something wrapped in a plastic bag. Without pulling the contents out, she handed the bag to Tess. "Here, you can change in the room to the right."

Tess tried to look in the bag, but couldn't see anything under the discolored plastic.

"Go on." Ella motioned over to the dressing room. Tess smiled and walked in.

She sat at a bench close to the entrance to the room and opened the bag. Smiling, even though her feelings were mixed, she stared straight at Ella's costume for the 'Too Cool' number at Camp Rock. Surely this wouldn't fit… Tess tried to put it on.

It did.

She was just adjusting the dress, making sure it was acceptable, and the door opened. "I'm still changing, just a sec." Tess didn't even look over her shoulder to see the door, instead simply assuming it was Ella.

"Alright." Ella's voice did not come as a reply. Tess whirled around, suddenly finding out who it was.

"Oh, Shane…" Tess blushed, almost on purpose. "Long time no see, I guess."

He smiled. "Yeah." The smirk was suddenly wiped off his face. "Um, ur… Seeya." Shane Gray was gone as quickly as he came.

The list came back into Tess's head, and she read the mental image out loud. "Step two, steal Shane Gray's heart." She smiled, finished making the adjustments to the dress, and walked out, all the way into the main room of Hasta La Vista.

"Tess! You look smokin'" Sander said. He and Ella were waiting for Tess just outside the locker room.

"Yeah! I knew you'd look great!" Ella winked. "Anyway, Sander, obvious you remember Tess, and Tess, you probably remember Sander."

"Of course, hey!" Tess smiled at Sander. He didn't look much different, just like Baron. She noticed that Ella looked pretty much the same too, though her hair was cut to a shorter style.

Baron rushed from the counter he was taking orders at right past Ella, Sander, and Tess, giving a quick "Hi Tess" before running onto the stage just as the high school band ended their song and left.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to…" The crowd cheered along with him. "Hasta. La. Vista!" Everyone yelled in unison, including Sander and Ella. "Tonight we've got something very special for ya'll." Everyone cheered once again.

Tess whispered. "Psh… Coffee shop." Ella just smiled.

"Please welcome some of my friends… Connect 3!" The crowd's screaming was almost to much for Tess's ears. This sensation was overcome by interest when Shane Gray took the stage alone first.

"Hello, hello… Please settle down!" He smiled directly at Tess, or so she thought. The crowd did as he said. "Tonight us at Connect 3 have a very special announcement…" Now, the crowd was completely silence, waiting for the announcement. "We've always said that Connect 3 will always be Connect 3... But tonight…" Shane hung his head, and seemed to start crying. "We… We…"

Baron suddenly took the stage again, and Tess could hear him softly through the microphone. "Dude, you okay? You're cryin', man."

"We've become Connect 4!" Shane raised his head high again. "Please welcome to the stage…" Tess's heart shot up. No… He couldn't mean… They hadn't seen each other in five years, and now Shane Gray wanted Tess Tyler to come on stage with him? To be part of Connect 4? "Mitchie Torres!"

Tess frowned. Of course not… Never Tess… "Wait…" She whispered. Did he say Mitchie?

Mitchie looked different indeed. She ran onto the stage, a glittering red dress around her, her hair now dyed black. Baron ran away and she took his spot next to the microphone. Shane let her step up close to the microphone. "Hit it guys!"

The rest of the members of the new Connect 4 ran out with their instruments, and began to play a song much to familiar to Tess…

"_I've always been the kind of girl,_

_Who his my face._

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What I've got to say._

_But I have this dream,_

_Deep inside of me._

_I'm gonna let it show._

_It's time,_

_To let you know…_

_Yeah, let you know!_

Tess's frown deepened as Shane now joined in with Mitchie. It was just like Final Jam 2008.

_This is real!_

_This is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me!_

"This is insane…" Tess said to herself.

_Now I've found,_

_Who I am._

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I'm gonna be…_

_This is me."_

Tess begged Shane in her mind not to sing his portion, unfortunately…

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you._

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me._

_I need to find you…_

_I gotta find you."_

This was torture. The whole crowd was singing along too.

"_This is real,_

_This is me._

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me!_

_There's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I'm gonna be._

_This is me."_

"_This is me."_

"_This is… Me"_

It was over. Finally. Now she could leave. "Um, Ella, I think I'm gonna go…"

"Leave?" Ella and Sander both laughed.

Sander spoke up. "Before your number?"

"My… What?" Tess asked. Sander simply pointed up onto the stage, where Baron was back at the microphone.

"Woah, woah, woah! Connect 4 is in the house!" The crowd cheered. "But this isn't the only surprise we've got tonight. Someone very special is in the audience here. Come on up, Tess Tyler!"

"Ella." Tess shot her friend a glance then ran up to the stage. What would she sing? Well, she could sing…

Shane took the microphone. "Tess, you sing a few lines and we'll try to catch on." She smiled at her. It was… An amazing smile… Tess shook it out of her head as she took the stage and the microphone. She had bigger problems to worry about.

Instead of talking into the microphone this time, Baron simply yelled. "What're you gonna sing for us tonight, Tess Tyler?"

"It's a song I wrote… Not named yet." Tess was probably blushing, in front of all these people!

She heard Mitchie from behind her. "Original."

Tess started the song without music.

"_I'm always told,_

_That having everything…_

_Is what I'm meant to do,_

_In life._

_But can,_

_Having everything…_

_Really give me a reason?_

Shane, Nate, and Jason joined in with their instruments, skillfully catching on, while Mitchie was absent from the song.

_I have the prefect life,_

_The perfect everything._

_But now,_

_Standing in the light…_

_I hear you…_

The boys stopped playing the instruments, building up to Tess's chorus.

_Your telling me,_

_Telling me,_

_Now I'm so imperfect._

_Yeah!_

_But I'm telling you,_

_Telling you,_

_Now you are…_

_In-_

_Cor-_

_Your telling me,_

_Telling me,_

_Now I'm so imperfect._

_Yeah!_

_But I'm telling you,_

_Telling you,_

_Now you are…_

_In-_

_Cor-_

_Rect!_

_Yeah!"_

Tess talked normally into the microphone, bringing the song to an awkward end. "That's all I've got so far."

The crowd applauded her longer than she could imagine. It went on for a solid two minutes. She hadn't even sung in public for years… Now, this?

She ran off the stage as soon as the applause dwindled, embarrassed.

"That was amazing, Tess!" Ella smiled.

"Yeah! Girl!" Sander said.

The night went on, Tess having a good time dancing to connect 4's music, constantly making sure that she looked like she was having more fun than Mitchie. Finally, it was nearing midnight and Connect 4 was finished playing after multiple encores. Hasta La Vista was about to close.

"I'm gonna go change into my clothes." Tess said to Ella, who was directing most of the crowd out of the building. She nodded her head in response, to busy to talk.

Tess went back into her dressing room, picking up her clothes where she left them on the bench. She was just about to slip her dress off when the door opened behind her. Instead of assuming it was Ella, this time she turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Shane… Hi." Shane entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Tess, that was amazing. The song you sang a couple hours ago." Shane said. He was staring directly at Tess. "I didn't really get to say hi. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Shane was stepping closer and closer to Tess. She hoped against hope that she'd be able to cross step two off of her list tonight…

"I'm sorry." Tess frowned as Shane stormed out of the room again. Looks like she wouldn't.

-

"Seeya later Tess! Call me!" Ella yelled behind Tess as she walked towards the bus stop.

"I will! Bye!" Tess yelled over her shoulder back. She'd made up with her friends, but it bothered her about step two. "Ah! No!" Hands grabbed at her from an alley she was walking past. One of the hands worked it's way around her mouth.

"Be quiet, Tess. Someone will hear you." Shane said. He took his hands off Tess once she was next to him in the alley.

"What… Shane?" Tess looked at him. "What do you want?"

Shane pulled Tess into a kiss. Her heart began to beat faster than it had in years. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long…

Then it was over. Shane ran out of the alley and jumped onto the bus nearby, away before Tess could even steal another look at him.

Though, she'd already stolen something. She'd stolen Shane Gray's heart.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to Ressficent for co writing the story and song. Review please! The song Tess sings is original, tell me if it's good!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Step 4

Tess felt… Strange, waking up the morning after her outing to Hasta La Vista. It was a Sunday, which was never good. "I have to go to work tomorrow…" She started to mumble to herself, her head still buried in the pink pillow.

Then it hit her. "Crap." She jumped out of bed and ran towards her closet.

Sure enough, the note on her bulletin board proved what she'd thought. "Lunch with mom, noon." She read it aloud, slipping new clothes on. Having not spend time with her mom in years, there was no possibility of her missing the meeting. In fact, she'd even had to schedule the lunch with one of her assistants.

Tess laughed slightly. "One of her assistants. Movin' on up, mom." Dressed nicely, she left her apartment.

-

"How many?" The waiter said just when Tess walked into the restaurant, some place with a long French name Tess couldn't remember.

"I'm with someone…" Tess looked around the room, trying to find her mother in the crowd of fancily-dressed businessmen. TJ was in the back, hiding beneath a ridiculously large hat. "There she is."

The waiter gave a quick nod, and Tess was off towards TJ Tyler.

"Mom…" Tess whispered as she approached the table. "Mom?" She looked over her mother's shoulder. Of course, texting. "Mom, come on."

"Oh, Tessie." TJ said, then cleared her voice. "Daughter." She now talked in a hushed tone.

Tess smiled for a few seconds, then slammed into her mother with a hug. "I love you, mom!" She yelled out.

"Hush, Tess." Not exactly the response Tess was hoping for, but she would take it. She sat at her chair opposite from her mother, and looked at her. The hat was, quite frankly, ugly. "What are you wearing?" She laughed.

"It's a disguise. Very important for stars these days." The voice was a bad attempt at being disguised as well, Tess noticed. "I hear you'll be needing one soon too, hanging out with that Connect 4."

No. It wasn't possible that Tess's mother could've heard about her performance the night before. How could anyone have heard? "But…" Tess was about to state her thoughts.

"Of course I heard. Connect 4 announces themselves then the, missing for five years, Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler, performs." TJ smiled, barely visible under her hat's shadow.

"You talk as if you're not…" Tess said, then realized TJ's face. "Oh, the disguise." Smirking, she waited awkwardly.

"Honey…" TJ took Tess's hand. "You did really, really well last night."

Tess knew where this was going.

"So we were wondering…"

A tear started to form. And to believe she actually thought her mother wouldn't pull something like this.

"Maybe you could work with us?" TJ paused. "Teddy bear."

Work with her? Teddy bear?

"Mom… I don't know."

"Honey…" TJ reached over onto Tess's shoulder. "It'll be great, we've already gotten it all planned out."

Then, much as it had the night before when Shane walked in on Tess, the list flashed into Tess's head. 'Step 4: Confront mom'. It was time.

"Mom, I'll work with you." First, bait her in…

"Oh, yes, that's good." TJ smiled.

"But, we need to talk. There's gonna be some ground rules." TJ's smiled turned to a frown. "Firstly, I get a say. In everything."

"But, I know what's…"

"No. Mom, I can go with or without you. That's the second thing. I'm allowing you to help me. Not the other way around."

"Alright, but…"

"That's it. Take it or leave it." Tess was still smiling. This felt nice.

"Tessie… What has gotten into you?"

"Are you two ready to order?" The same waiter from the front approached the two's table.

"We… We need a bit of time." TJ seemed nervous. Just like Tess had felt. She probably felt like she was mistreated, but the fact that she might have deserved it pulled at the back of her mind. That's how Tess felt all the time around her mother. This time, TJ did deserve it.

"Yes, ma'am." The waiter left.

"So, we doing this or not?" Tess tapped her finger to the table expectantly.

"Um…" TJ pulled out her phone from under the table, where she'd probably been texting for the entire conversation. She held a number for a few seconds then held the cell to her ear. "Chrys. We're still here. Yeah, we talked. Yeah, she'll do it. But…" TJ turned around and spoke in an even lower tone. "She wants package B7. Yeah, the free ride. I know that, but…" She ducked even deeper into her oversized coat and spoke so that Tess could almost not hear her. "I had an idea. Camp Rock. She could teach there. I know, right?" TJ giggled. "I'll tell her. You're sure we're covered? Alright, thanks."

TJ regained her previous posture. "Good news?" Tess smiled. She'd heard the whole conversation, but she wanted to hear it out of her mother's mouth. TJ Tyler was finally going to help Tess for once.

"Chrys says we can deliver package B7. AKA, your deman… Requests." TJ frowned. Tess guessed she really didn't like giving people the option of success. That wasn't like her. "We're gonna have to introduce you, though."

"Camp rock, right?"

"Exactly, you heard me. I expect you know when it starts." TJ said.

In reality, Tess did. She kept tabs on Camp Rock even in the last five years. It would actually start on the coming Friday. But, she decided to lie. "No, when?"

"Next Friday. Are you available?"

Friday. Work was Monday through Friday… Wait, was Tess really thinking about work? She hadn't missed a day in the last two years, so she had enough sick days stocked up for about four weeks. If she went to Camp Rock, she could try it for a little then come back if she needed to. No risk, great return.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Tess said.

-

It was Tuesday, and Tess woke up to her cell ringing. She reached onto her beside table and picked it up. As she had and would for the next four weeks, she had no work. "Hello?" She answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey Tess." Shane Grey. It was Shane Grey! Tess straightened up on her bed. And… He sounded normal.

"Oh, hi Shane." Tess made a mental note to save the number into her phone.

"Your mom wants you to come on to her studio. We're gonna announce the Camp Rock trips." He still didn't sound like anything had happened between them. He'd kissed her, for God's sake!

What? Shane Grey… Connect 4 was going to Camp Rock too?

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure." Tess wiped her eyes.

"Come as fast as you can. We've got doughnuts." Shane hung up.

-

Tess got there as fast as she could. TJ's studio was huge, and still, just walking in on the first floor, Tess was greeted by well over ten people whom she didn't know. Some, who she also didn't know, guided her to the thirtieth floor, where she walked in on Connect 4 in it's entirety. Including Mitchie.

"Hey, Tess." It was Jason who spoke up first. He was the only one not staring at someone, in the case of Shane and Mitchie, or something, in the came of Nate and his deck of playing cards, in the room. But… Why was he staring at Tess like that?

"Um… Hi." Tess looked away. Really, why was he doing that?

"Tess, you made it." Shane broke eye contact with Mitchie finally.

Tess waited for either Nate or Mitchie to say a greeting, but nothing came. She decided to fill the gap. "Where's mom?"

"She said we'll announce in…" Tess could see Jason check his watch out of the corner of her eye. "A half an hour. At noon."

"We'll do it on the fourth floor, conference room." Shane smiled at Tess. She smiled back, remembering Saturday night.

"You're excited to be going back, right Tess?" Mitchie said. "You didn't come in '09. This'll be your first time in…"

"Five years." Tess finished.

"We've been going at counselors for the last four." Shane explained. "It's been nice, Mitch even got us able to participate in Final Jam. Of course, that means all counselors can but…"

"It's definitely worth it." Mitchie said, smirking. "I've won every year since."

All four of them laughed. Tess sensed they were all sincerely doing so, until she looked at Jason. He was definitely faking it… So he knew Mitchie for what she was too.

As the laugh eased down, Tess sat next to Jason on one of the couches for two reasons. One, Mitchie took the spot next to Shane, and two, he seemed to be the only sane one there. Except Shane. Shane was pretty.

-

Thirty minutes later, Connect 4 plus one found their way to the fourth floor, and the conference room. A small group of people, all with microphones and notepads, were already gathered. TJ was also there, standing on the stage already.

"Please welcome… Connect 4 and Tess Tyler!" She yelled, motioning the five to come on stage. The crowd kept silent, as Tess guessed they'd been directed in advance.

Shane went ahead and took the microphone on stage, while the other four stood behind him. Tess knew Shane had grown more and more into the role of a leader over the years.

"Hello, everyone." He said. "As you all know, we've come here to make an important announcement. Camp Rock's Summer session will begin on Friday. Connect 4 is glad to say that all of us, including our new member Mitchie, will be attending for the sixth year, this time once again as counselors."

Still silence from the crowd. It seemed strange to Tess.

"Now, I give you Tess Tyler." Shane smiled to the crowd and stepped back.

She had to speak? Tess hadn't expected this. Still, she stepped up.

"Um… Hello." This wasn't her line of work, public speaking. "I'll be joining Connect 4 at Camp Rock…" Silence, but now it seemed to Tess like the audience was bored. "As a counselor." No response. "Yeah." Tess stepped back. Her face was probably red, and she knew she was shaking.

Jason stepped up. "That concludes this conference. We'll see you at Camp Rock!" He waved his hand, signaling for the audience to finally cheer, yet they only clapped calmly. Quite anti-climactic.

He stepped back, and Tess walked a few steps, heading off the stage. Jason grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, while the rest of Connect 4 snickered.

"You don't leave until the press does." Jason whispered, and the two's eyes met. He gave her the same stare from before.

"Thanks." Tess blushed even more. Why did he stare at her so strangely?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for absence. More very soon. As usual, love to Ressficent for co-writing and Review if you feel like it. Short chapter, but Camp Rock soon. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4: Step 3

Thursday was uneventful, to the extent that by the end of the day, Tess wanted to go back to work. That's why her happiness which was already present on Friday was amplified. She'd finally be going back to Camp Rock after her five-year absence.

By the time she got up at six, she had barely enough time to pack. Connect 4 and TJ would be picking her up at seven-thirty. So, Tess headed right into her closet to retrieve her suitcase. After a few seconds of looking, she found it behind her dresser. "Huh, I thought I put it under that pile of clothes." She shrugged it off. Probably nothing.

She took various trips between her bed, which she'd situated her suitcase on top of, and her closet, where she grabbed clothes for the four-week adventure she was about to go on. After forty five minutes she took a break, sure she would grind a path into the wooden floors if she went on. Instead, she decided to take a look at her plan.

Tess had seven steps remaining:

Step 1: Beat Mitchie at final 3: Create a 5: Sell 1 hit record by the time I'm 7: Find something I 8: Learn to ----Step 9: Be 10: Apologize

How would she be able to accomplish any of these at Camp Rock? "That it!" She yelled aloud. Of course. She needed to go to Camp Rock! It was the only way to 'Beat Mitchie at Final Jam'. Things were all falling into place for Tess Tyler. She laid the list carefully at the bottom of her suitcase and continued picking out clothes for her trip.

-

"Hey, Tess, we're here." Shane's voice came through as he knocked at the door of Tess's apartment.

"Coming." Tess called and ran to the door of her apartment. She opened it to the sight of the original Connect 3, to Tess's pleasure missing Mitchie. "Hey guys, let me grab my suitcase." Tess retreated back into her bedroom, leaving the boys to sit wherever they pleased.

"Nice house." Nate said simply. He didn't talk much, Tess realized.

"Yeah, love the furniture." Shane smiled. "Funny we've never been here."

Jason gave a nod and grunt.

Tess emerged back from her bedroom, rolling her suitcase packed with clothes and other things behind her. She'd taken the liberty of bringing a few comfort objects and some entertainment. "Ready?"

"Of course." Jason smiled directly at Tess and turned on his heel, leading the pack out of the apartment. As Tess shut the door behind them, he noted. "You should lock that. We'll be out for a month."

Tess nodded and opened the door again, turned the lock inside, and shut it. Jason was... Always looking out for her, wasn't he? She caught up with the boys, running down her apartment buildings steps with quick feet. She looked up from her feet, and was hit with yet another feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

There was a limo outside of her house.

Truly, she was very aware that she was, and really shouldn't have been, feeling and acting like a child. She drooled at the big car in front of her. It was fully black, nothing less for Connect... 4, and a chauffeur was holding the door open. Tess could hardly imagine being driven around by one of these all the time even if for a good portion of her life she lived the dream.

"You getting in?" Jason asked. Tess noticed that the band had already sat down inside the car, and she was just staring at it. She wiped her mouth and got in, the door closed behind her by the chauffeur.

"Tessie." TJ smiled at her daughter. It was most likely fake.

"Tessie!" Mitchie smiled at Tess. It was most definitely fake.

Fortunately, none of the boys continued the cycle. Instead, Shane opened the mini-fridge and offered everyone a soda. "It's a half-hour to the airport. You better take one, Tess."

-

It was quicker than Tess had thought possible, the time it took to get to Camp Rock in Connect 4's private jet. Though, the time was filled with Jason's strange stares, which Tess actually began to like, and Mitchie's dumb stories about her dumb life. Tess just kept seeing her and Shane's kiss over and over in her head, at some points giggling when Mitchie told about her love for Shane.

One way or the other, the group arrived at Camp Rock.

It was just like in 2008. Tess got out of the limo, which they had taken from the airport, first. Her hair waved in the wind, and she stoked her hand through it. Finally back.

Then the bird above her chirped and something that couldn't be the small, cute thing's mouth made a horrible noise. The glob of various things that Tess didn't want to identify fell through the sky and blended right into Tess's hair. A bird had just done it's business in Tess Tyler's hair.

Nate broke into a high giggle, and Shane made no secret of his amusement. "Are you okay?" He yelled, drawing the attention of many young campers walking near the limo. They began to laugh with Nate, and eventually drew even more young people, with a few counselors added into the mix.

"Nicely done, Tessie." Mitchie walked past Tess, smiling at the stunned woman. "You'd better clean that up. A quick dip in the lake should work. To bad it's kinda like bathing in your own filth. Well, that birdy's filth." Tess's rival laughed. "Come on, let's go sign in, Shane."

"Yeah, we'll wait for you at the cafeteria, Tess." Shane tried his best to stop laughing as he left with Mitchie, Nate not far behind the couple.

"Nothing to see here." Jason yelled, still behind Tess. She surely didn't expect that. Campers continued to point and laugh. "Back off!" Jason's voice raised, and the campers scattered away in different directions.

Away to tell their friends. Tess thought about it, her emotions taking control. Her first time back to Camp Rock, and she was a joke again within the first two minutes.

"Come on, let's go down to the Place." Jason pulled Tess's arm, leading her towards the East side of the lake.

-

Eventually, they made it to what looked like a trap door in the ground, surrounded by a ring of concrete.

"Where… Are we?" Tess was still stiff, making sure no stray globs would rub into her hair any more.

Jason lifted the trap door up before responding. "Connect 3 bought this place the first year you didn't make it, under wraps of course." He began to step down into the small cave, motioning for Tess to follow.

She followed him into the darkness, and sniffed. "Is that my hair, or is this the sewer?"

"Sorry, we had to put the hideout somewhere." Jason chuckled.

Tess grabbed onto Jason's arm and followed him for a while, and finally he made a different movement. Tess heard something click. Light flooded the sewer as Jason opened the door ahead of them to the mysterious room.

"Pretty cool, eh?" The two walked into the room, and Jason showed off his hideout.

It was amazing. Beautifully furnished with rugs and couches, the room had two refrigerators and a widescreen TV. Through a door which was open just a crack, Tess could see a toilet, sink, and shower.

"You can go in there and wash up." Jason said, pointing to the obvious bathroom. "Towels are under the sink."

"Thanks."

-

Tess washed the bird business out of her hair and got back into her clothes. As she grabbed the handle of the bathroom door, she noticed that the door was cracked at an angle which Jason could've seen through the mirror into the shower. Blushing, Tess hoped that wasn't the case.

"All done?" Jason asked.

"Yup." Tess looked at the Connect… 4 member. He was sitting on a couch, watching something on the TV. "Shane is waiting at the cafeteria, right?"

"Yeah, but we should stay here." Jason smiled, slapping the cushion next to him on the couch. "You're probably still a little shocked, aren't you?"

"We should probably…"

"No!" Jason's voice raised to a unnecessarily loud level. His face expressed shock, and he lowered his voice again. "You… You should probably stay here."

-

And Tess did. Every day for the next month of Camp Rock, after counseling was done by the two, Tess would make her way to the secret room with Jason. Every time, they were enjoying their stays even more. Enjoying each other even more.

Tess was on their way there one day, just leaving the camping area, when her arm was grabbed by someone. She grunted in shock, but smiled as Shane turned her to look at him.

"We haven't talked in a while." He said. "For real, I mean."

"Yeah." Tess wasn't as into him as much as she was last time they had 'really' talked.

"So I've been thinking about that night, you know…" Shane released his grip on Tess and kicked at the ground. "It was really great."

"Yeah." Tess found herself just wanting to go see Jason. Why was Shane even talking to her anyway? Why now?

"Look…" Shane seemed to be tearing up. "I broke up with Mitchie."

Tess snapped her face away from her stare into the distance. "What?"

"I know…" Shane looked down. "She's really… Just a jerk. Especially to you." He stared into Tess's eyes again. "That's why we broke up. I really care about you, Tess."

"This is going a little to far…" Tess whispered.

"I know, it's fast. That's why we shouldn't announce it yet. The buzz about me and Mitchie will be enough. We won't announce you and me yet." Shane frowned. He was obviously bothered. "If that's okay."

"Yeah, sure." Tess smiled. She had Shane wrapped around her finger, it seemed. Finally.

"Connect 4, we just need a new female singer."

"Me?" Tess asked. Jason was in that band too.

"Yup. Again, if that's okay."

Taking another thing from Mitchie. And Jason… No, this was about taking things from Mitchie for Tess. "Yes, of course."

"We'll premiere at the Beach Jam in three days. Practices are every day at seven, Auditorium V, you can find it on the map."

"Seven… Alright, I'll see you in a couple minutes." Tess said.

"You don't want to come with me?"

"There's something I need to do."

"Well, okay." Shane leaned in for their second kiss, and Tess didn't know what to do. She suddenly pulled back, pushing the boy away.

"See you… Uh… There, yeah." He ran off, embarrassed.

Tess had to admit, it was definitely a mess. Though, shaking her head, she decided to go to the secret room, break the news to Jason, and accompany him to the practice. Hopefully Shane wouldn't take it too badly.

Despite the situation, Tess Tyler had another thing to cross off of her plan list that night. Though she hadn't 'created a band', she was in one. Good enough for her. She giggled and headed towards the secret room.

* * *

And there goes another step. Long time since update, hopefully I can write more. Review if you can. Seeya - Ressficent


End file.
